What Are You?
by kitkitbobit
Summary: Ivory moves to Beacon Hills, California with her mother Ruby and her older sister Autumn. Can she handle the dark truth about the residents?
1. Beacon Hills

**Welcome to my fanfiction! As you're aware this is a Teen Wolf fanfiction. It doesn't really take place in any of the seasons necessarily, but let's just say it's after the current season which is season three. There'll be Stiles/OC and maybe some Scott/Allison. Also...Stiles may end up as a werewolf. Hmm... So yeah I hope you enjoy reading! Goodday.**

"Honey. Honey wake up. Ivory!"

I jumped in my seat and looked around. "What? Huh?"

"We're almost ot the new house you'll wanna be awake so we can start unpacking right away."

I peered out the window and watched miles of trees and widerness wiz by. It looked like were in the middle of nowhere but then the trees opened up to a small town. At least small for California. It was dark and rainy and boring looking. My whole life, I had lived in a Chicago apartment with my mother and my big sister who was a year older than me. We were used to the city but one day my mom up and decided she wanted to move to California and began researching small towns with available realestate. We had driven the whole way here because of my sister Autumn's fear of flying so it had been a long journey of road construction and shitty apartments. It was a relief to finally be there.

We pulled up in the driveway. There were a few more houses surrounding us like a little suburb. I grabbed my bag and ran to the front door. Since I was seventeen and my sister was eighteen she always got what she wanted from being older. I know it usually works in the oposite way but not in our famil. So the only way to get the best room was to go ahead first. Finders keepers, right?

The front door opened to the living room and directly to the left were stairs leading to the top floor. I jogged up them and into a medium sized hallway with three bedrooms and a bathroom. I looked around in the rooms and knew I couldn't have the one that lead to the bathroom because that was the master and autimatically my mother's. So I looked between the other two and picked the one with a walk in closet. Autumn would be moving out soon anyway so it wasn't so bad.

Our furniture and the rest of our belongings were unloaded and by about 11:00 we were finished unpacking things and putting them in their rightful spots. I collapsed onto my bed and switched on some Imagine Dragons. I hummed to Working Man and sat in the window chair. I examined the window and discovered I could get onto the roof if I popped out the screen. I was about to do so, when I heard a muffled howl coming from the woods about a half a mile away from our house. Wolves? I listened closer. There it was again! I turned off the music and listened again. Now she could hear the howling better and it sounded closer than before. After awhile I dismissed it and decided I was just fatigued. I slipped on my pajamas and got into bed. Tomorrow would be a good day to explore the town and see what there was to do around here.

**So how did you like it? Leave me some reviews! Criticism is openly accepted! Thanks for reading! ~Bethany**


	2. The Boys

**Hola! So this is chapter two ****_obviously_**** and we're going to see how the residents of Beacon Hills ( I'm making it sound like a retirement home dear lord ) react to the new member ( And now we're a cult! ). So enjoy lovelies!**

When I woke up it was 10:45. My mother had let me sleep in surprisingly. I stretched and went to take a shower. I decided to wear some shorts and a tanktop since we _were _in California and it was 90 degrees outside. After my shower I pulled on my bright blue tanktop and black ripped cutoff shorts with studded pockets. But when I walked downstairs I discovered I was the only one awake so I made do with the little food we had and microwaved some strawberry Toaster Strudles. Even though all our things were in the house now, it felt weirdly empty and quiet. It was odd.

I finished my breakfast and wrote a note for my mom.

_Dear Darling Mother,_

_ I'm going to explore the town and see what there is to keep myself occupied. Don't go worrying. I have my cell phone so if you need to contact me you know my number. I love you Ms. Ruby Martins. Have a spectacular morning, noon, afternoon and hopefully I'll be home by evening. Love you!_

_ -Ivory_

My mother was usually good about treating me like an adult so hopefully she wouldn't fret too much. I figured she woudn't.

I grabbed my skateboard from the shoe rack and set off toward downtown. It was a insufferably hot day and humid too. It looked like it could rain at any moment. Good thing I had my cell so if it started to rain I could phone my mom. As I coasted down a small hill, a dark black Mustang came in the opposite direction from me up the hill. The windows were tinted but I could just barely make out a pale looking guy. Despite the sickly paleness, he was built like a brick shit house. In the passenger seat was a dark haired woman but I couldn't really see her appearance.

I stopped at a little diner on the corner and got a cup of coffee. I was exhausted from the drive here but I still wanted to see what was up with this town. I rode past the highscool, which I would be attending for my senior year in the Fall. It was pretty tiny compared to my big city school of a couple thousand people. I stopped my board and walked up to sit on the steps. I leaned my back against the railing and watched the cars drive by. Out of nowhere a bright blue Jeep pulled up in the parking lot. I sat up straighter and watched two boys who looked to be about my age, give or take a year, hop out.

"Hey. I thought school doesn't start until Fall," I said with a smirk.

"We should be asking you the same thing," said the boy with the black hair and tanner skin. "Haven't seen you around before. What's your name?" he asked.

"Ivory Martins." I held out my hand and he pulled me up off the steps and shook my hand.

"And you two?" I asked.

"I'm Scott, and this is Stiles," he said and pointed to his friend.

"Nice to meet you. I just moved here with my mom and sister. No offense but I seriously don't know where my mom came up with this place. I'm from Chicago so I'm used to a big city and this is so not anywhere hear a big city."

"Yeah. I agree. But you'll love it once you get to know it," said Stiles.

"Ha! Sure."

"Aw come on it's not that bad. I mean, we are in California, you know."

"Uh-huh. Well California isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Just then it started to sprinkle, which quickly turned into a downpour.

"Hey uh...need a ride?" asked Stiles, "We could drive you home in my Jeep!" he called over the rain.

"Yeah sure!" I said.

We hopped into his Jeep and I directed him to my house.

"Thanks for the ride. I would've been drenched if you hadn't have come along." I started to get out, but Scott stopped me.

"Uh, wait! Maybe we could get your phone number? You and your sister could come and hang with us sometime."

He gave Stiles a glance as if to say 'Play along, damnit!' and he got the drift.

"Y-Yeah totally!"

We excanged numbers and I thanked them again for the ride.

"Have a good rainy day boys! See ya later!" I jumped out and sprinted to the front door. They were sweet. Maybe Beacon Hills wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Chapter two frick yeah! So Ivory met Scott and Stiles and they seem to have a connection! Maybe they'll become frineds...or something more...? Thanks for reading! ~Bethany**


End file.
